Touches of Evil Lost Souls
by Suffering Angel
Summary: *UPDATED AT LONG LAST!* the sequal to ToE!!! ^^ did ya miss me?! anyhows: Koren is dead. Angela's back, and is safe. but the Dragon Emperor still has the mana sword. Zable Fahr's out there. and what's this? Angela has amnesia?!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own SD3.

A/N: and then I said to myself, 'chibi, they really like your fic!' and then I said to myself, 'chibi, keep going, you're almost done!' and then I said to myself 'chibi, surprise them with an ending!' and then I smacked myself and said 'chibi, that sucked! Go on!' and I'll keep going and going and going! :D

**Touches of Evil – Lost Souls**

****

****

Chapter 1 – Waking to reality

It hurt to walk. It hurt to breath. It hurt to blink. It hurt to think. It hurt to live.

"…It's been well over a week, highness! We cannot let her sleep any longer!"

She knew that voice. That old, gentle and raspy voice. She was rather fond of him.

"I know, Jose… I know… I've already sent Victor to fetch her. She should be here shortly."

Mother? … Yes, that's who the voice belonged to. Mother…

"Gah, Angie… been through a lot, let her rest."

Blink blink. That voice… she had to smile. That voice! Oh, she almost squealed in delight. He was alive, alive! But wait, why wouldn't he be?

"We all have, Kevin, but this is getting ridiculous! We should be out there, hunting the Dragon Emperor and Zable Fahr, not wait for the Sleeping Beauty to wake up!"

Oh, another familiar voice! Yey yey yey! Hurray! He's ok ok ok! But who did he say? Dragon Emperor… EVIL! All the alarms in her mind went off.

EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL! AAAAAAH! WARNING! NOT GOOD! EVIL!

"That guy's mean! He's rude and evil and oooooo!!!!"

She fumed, crossing her arms, still in the corridor.

"Princess, there you are!"

Victor happily said, finding Angela spying on what was going on in the throne room.

"Victor! I know you!"

She declared happily like a five year old. Victor blushed lightly and was about to go into the throne room when Angela stopped him.

"Er, Viccie, eh heh heh, we shouldn't go in there, it's a throne room!"

With a somewhat teasing smile, Victor entered. All eyes immediately went to him.

"Your highness, gentlemen, the princess has arrived."

Angela felt all the looks now go to her and she tried to hide behind Victor. That didn't really help her, as two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a warm, strong-yet-gentle embrace.

"Angie… you ok, ok!"

She blinked again, but soon returned the hug. It felt so good, so natural… so warm in contrast to the coldness she felt.

"Angela!"

She looked up at the tanned face and smiled lightly. But the young man was soon pushed away from her, as her mother embraced her, tears in her eyes.

"My daughter… my sweet, sweet daughter…"

"Mother…"

Angela felt tears stinging her own eyes.

"Glad to see you're back among the living!"

She turned to the voice's source. Duran stood there, grinning. Kevin was next to him, blushing lightly and staring at the floor.

"Duran?"

"I'm him."

He said, still smiling. But the somewhat clueless expression on her face worried him. Kevin noticed it too. He wore that expression all too often.

"Angie, what wrong?"

"Kev?"

The Beastman smiled lightly. But Duran was worried. As were Valda and Jose. The old magic teacher approached the princess and placed his hand on her forehead. Angela's eyes turned clouded for a minute, then Jose, with a pale face, requested to talk to the queen alone. They left to the corridor, and Angela, bored slightly, played with her necklace. That caught her friends' attention.

"Pretty."

She smiled at Kevin as innocently as he said the comment. Duran, however, was a bit more suspicious.

"Where'd you get that from?"

"This? I found it next to my bed."

"Did Koren give it to you?"

At the sound of the magician's name, her face darkened.

"Ko…ren?"

They heard a noise from outside the door, and rushed to see what happened. Jose was trying to support Valda, who had fainted. Victor and Duran quickly brought her to her throne.

"Jose, what happened? What did you tell her?"

The Sword Master asked. Jose sighed.

"Well, it appears our beloved princess is suffering from a harsh case of amnesia."

Kevin tried repeating the word. He failed and just looked at Duran quizzically.

"Amnesia. It means she lost her memory."

That, the son of the Beast King understood. All eyes now turned to Angela. She smiled innocently.

"Anyone wanna go outside? It's snowing."

She said, not leaving her necklace.

A/N: sorry if I won't update that often, but there's this little thing called DBZ and a tinier thing called my DBZ fics that might distract me ^^;;; be patient, please


	2. SNOWFIGHT!

I don't own SD3

A/N: told you it'll be a while between posts. I just hope you'll deem it worthy

**Touches of Evil – Lost Souls**

****

Chapter 2 – Snowfight!!!

Valda came to, and rubbed her eyes.

"What happe… Angela?!"

She stood up from her throne and glanced around quickly. Jose and Victor were quickly at her side.

"Calm down, your highness."

"My liege, your daughter is quite all right… well, for the most part, anyway."

She hurriedly left the throne room, Victor on her heel. Jose was unable to run there. His back, you see…

"Butterflies!"

The Beastman and Mercenary watched from the side as their friend rediscovered her own home.

"This is… pathetic."

Duran said grimly as the Grand Divina tripped and fell. She smiled sheepishly at them.

"You too harsh, Duran. Angie sick, we need help her."

The swordsman crossed his arms and frowned.

"We can't afford this! We need to be on our way to fight with Zable Fahr and the Dragon Emperor!"

But he suddenly found out that he had no audience.

"Kevin?"

His eyes widened as he saw that Kevin and Angela were engaged in a tickling fight. And Kevin was losing.

"By the Goddess…"

"Say it."

"Gah, no!"

"Say it!"

"NOOO!"

"ARGH!"

Angela lunched an all out 'attack', and it was amazing how the fragile princess defeated the Beast Prince.

"Ok, ok! Ha ha, you win!"

The two sat on the grass and smiled warmly at each other.

"Fun."

"Yeah!"

Duran watched the two, guilt eating at his heart. He was happy for them, don't think otherwise! But he was jealous of how Kevin could let go when Angela was around, something Duran never allowed himself. Ever. And of how he made Angela smile. Then the other two looked at each other in such a way, Duran couldn't take it anymore. Kevin and Angela began to lean towards each other, when a rather massive snowball hit Kevin's face, sending him to the snow he was sitting on. Angela burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my Goddess, Kevin, ha ha ha, are you, ha ha, ok?"

Duran chuckled as well, but his smile was erased as Kevin fought back. The two glared at each other, then started an all out snowfight (hence for, the chapter's name :P). Victor, who just reached the courtyard, was hit by several missed snowballs. Valda merely melted them.

"You two are so childish, you guys!"

But Angele's remark didn't go unpunished, as she was hit too. She blinked, and both warriors seemed afraid.

"That was very… very nice of you.!"

/I say!/

The Faerie said as she materialized from Angela's head, and shivered lightly. Angela looked down, her locks covering her eyes. It looked like she was sobbing.

"Angie…"

"We're sorry, Ange." (no, not a typo. it's like Angie, just without the 'I' sound after the G.)

"Yeah, we not mean…"

Duran and Kevin looked at each other, regretful expressions on their faces.

"sorry."

"Me too."

"I have… one thing to say to you two."

Angela said, in a low voice. Both were ready. Kevin noticed Angela's hands gripped handfuls of snow, but a moment too late as she raised her face to them, an evil smirk on.

"SUCKERS!"

She threw the snowballs on them, but it didn't end there. Her amulet shined momentarily as a massive amount of ice came crashing on them. Eyes widened, then, as two pairs of eyes blinked in the snow, Angela laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach with tears in her eyes.

"You two are so funny! You're so much fun!"

Duran grumbled while Kevin smiled sheepishly.

"Glad you liked it."

Kevin helped the princess up, and she tripped again, this time towards Duran. He caught her and blushed as she looked up to him with a warm smile.

"Thanks… Duran."

"Don't… don't mention it, Ange."

She began to smile at him, that same warm smile that was earlier directed at Kevin, when suddenly the princess closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain.

"Angela?"

She screamed loudly, clutching her chest. Duran didn't know what to do, so he hugged her tightly. For a moment he felt a flash of what she was feeling, and he had to wonder how she didn't faint. But then again, she was a Grand Divina. She was tougher than that.

Kevin rushed to their side as well, yet kept his distance, seeing the somewhat intimate position his friends were in.

"What's wrong? Angela!"

"He… He's calling me…"

The two young men exchanged looks, the same thought crossing their minds.

"Who… who is, Angie? Who calling?"

Kevin asked, hoping that adding another voice for her to recognize might help. It seemed to only make it worse, as Angela shook her head, repeating that little phrase over and over and over.

"He's calling me… calling… calling me…"

"Who?! Ange, come on, talk to us!"

"Angie, please."

She looked up at him and Duran gasped. Her eyes seemed so hunted, so distant, so sad… as though Angela's soul has left, and all that was left behind were sadness and despair. Taking a deep breath, Duran decided to try again.

"Who's calling you, Angela?"

"Zable Fahr."

And again, her mother collapsed into unconsciousness.

A/N: well, it's a sequel! So I think getting deep into the plot in the second chapter's ok! Hugs and kisses to all de fans! ^_^


	3. Getting Ready to Leave

I don't own SD3.

A/N: so… an average of about 3 months between posts. Not that bad, ne? ^^;;; oh, and I'm putting another character in. I donno, got kinda lonely with only 3.

**_Touches Of Evil – Lost Souls_**

**__**

**__**

_Chapter 3 – Getting Ready to Leave_

__

__

"Who's calling you, Angela?"

"Zable Fahr."

There was utter silence in the throne room let alone the sound of Valda collapsing again. Angela moved closer to Duran, craving the body heat she was lacking ever since she woke up.

"But, Zable Fahr gone, no one knows where, and evil! What he do with Angie?"

The Beastman asked, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Duran looked at him worriedly, wordlessly telling him he was just as clueless in that matter. Soon the shaking against his body stopped and the sword master looked down to see Angela look up at him, cheeks tear stained, yet her entire expression speaking of determination. Her two male companions exchanged looks and nodded, knowing full well what the princess wanted. Be the reason what it may, if Angela wanted to go look for Zable Fahr, it was damn well ok with them.

"I'll go get us some supplies, Kevin, take care of Angela!"

"We make equipment ready!"

"Guys?"

The two looked at her, almost fearing her completing the sentence.

"…Can we leave today?"

"We better before your mom wakes up, otherwise we're done for."

"Yup."

The princess held her hands together and brought them to her lips as though in a prayer. Her necklace shimmered with a blue aura, responding to her worry.

Less than an hour later, the Sword Master and Death Hand were waiting at the castle's main gate, all ready.

"She sure is taking her time."

"Angie no remember. Maybe got lost. Happened when Karl was new, back home."

Duran looked skeptically at his friend. Who'd have guessed the threatening man, the very shadow of death that stood before him, could care so much, and for a mere puppy…

"TADA!"

Both young men were unsurprised when the Grand Divina jumped in their direction from behind a pole.

"Wha, you guys are no fun!"

She said, playfully hitting Duran's helmet with her staff.

"Forgive us for not having a heart attack, her majesty, but we should be going now."

"Oh wait, I have to say bye to my mom first!"

Quickly catching her and throwing the princess over his shoulder, Kevin headed to the exit.

"Hurry hurry hurry! No time to waste!"

"Wha, hey, Kevin! Put me down!"

"But we don't want your boots to be soiled by the snow, princess!"

Another smack to Duran's helmet.

"Why you!"

The trio left the castle, laughing, while the Queen of Reason watched them with sad eyes.

'And again, she's leaving me. Take care of her, you two. Or I'll show you that hell has no fury like a mother whose only cub is wounded…'

She dared not think of anything beyond.

"So! Where are we going first, huh huh huh?! Are we going to smash that bad guy's face or what?!"

Angela asked, bouncing on Duran repeatedly. Frankly, the Sword Master didn't really care… only his helmet kept falling on his face and people were beginning to give them odd looks. Kevin was more interested in the different scents coming from the different stores in town then the scene that was a foot away from him.

"Really, Angela, we would've, only… we don't know where to look!"

/True, true!/

The faerie materialized, giving Angela a stern look.

/You need to be less impatient. I know you mean well, but… rushing off into battle against the Dragon Emperor and Zable Fahr… you could die!/

"Ne, but if it's for the Goddess, then it'll be all right, right?!"

The small Goddess seed could only smile weakly at the girl's enthusiasm.

/I guess/

"Excuse me, but, did you just say Zable Fahr?!"

The three warriors and faerie turned in the direction the voice came from to see a blonde woman whose hair was tied by a green ribbon dressed in a unique armor.

/A Vanadais…/

The tavern was noisy and crowded, but little to no attention was directed at the group of heavily armed warriors and one naked faerie in the far corner of the room. Even their waitress came and went, serving their orders without so much as a word.

"Are people always this unfriendly in Altena?"

The question was directed at the princess who looked sadly back at Duran.

"I wouldn't know, remember? 'Cause I don't."

He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder from across the table. Kevin continued devouring his meal, too embarrassed to say anything, taking extra care not to elbow Angela by mistake.

"I'm afraid it was my fault."

Lise said.

"I've had a run in with one of the people here earlier… Seems like I've yet to be forgiven…"

"It's ok, they'll forgive you, 'cause I said so! And I'm the princess here!"

Angela's smile was contagious, even though sadness still tainted the Vanadais's face.

"Thank you."

"So, you still didn't find him, eh?"

Duran asked, crossing his arms thoughtfully. Lise's face showed immense sadness and sorrow.

"No. My last clue led me to Zable Fahr… that if I defeat him, I might be able to somehow find Elliot…"

"You're talking suicide here."

/I have to agree/

The faerie sided with Duran by sitting on his shoulder, cutting any attempts by Lise to argue.

/Even these three here are risking it by going against him… if you go alone, you'll get killed for sure!/

"'Sides…"

Kevin, having finally finished his meal, and feeling a tad less awkward, decided to join in the conversation.

"…Rolante needs Lise. Hurt, ruined… they need you."

"But I can't give up until I find Elliot!"

Lise slammed her fist against the table, blushing as the noticed the dent she made.

"The Sword of Mana can help, right?"

Angela began in a rather hushed tone.

"So if we get it, we can help you and Elliot, too! See, I do remember some stuff…"

At the sadness in her voice, both young men wished to comfort her, but Kevin beat Duran to the punch with the simple gesture of ruffling Angela's hair. She smiled back, utter joy on her features.

"I can't ask that of you without giving something back in return. Allow me to at least escort you for a while! If I return, I'll be forced to do nothing but study to become queen… I'll go insane!"

"I know, ain't it boring?"

Duran didn't know if Angela's recovered memories were a good sign or not.

"So, Lise comes! Helps, we all get stronger… helps find Zable Fahr, and fight to him!"

No one could argue the simple yet true logic the beastman's words held.

"Yep. So we have another companion here."

All eyes were now to Duran who blinked back.

"Huh? Oh. Oh! Sure, she can come! We could use some more muscle."

The response was an ice ball to the helmet by the least powerful member at the table, Faerie excluded.

"Hey, you'll end up denting it!"

"So sue me. I'll buy you a new one."

"Dammit, girl."

Paying, the group, now consisting of another member, left the tavern.

"So now what? Where do we go first?"

"I'd have to say Padan's our best bet."

Duran said in response.

"Have you already been to Padan?"

Lise asked.

"Yep. Several times."

"That where mess started."

The two males sighed. Lise looked blankly at Angela who shook her head.

"Don't remember."

"I'm sure you will. You're such a great sorceress, I'm positive this is just a minor obstacle."

Lise's motherly smile almost made Angela want to cry, but her returned smile held joy and proof of her reassurance. The moment, however, was broken as Angela was pushed quite harshly by a child who quickly ran away from the scene. Quickly, Kevin caught her.

"Ow! The little brat!"

"Angie! You ok?!"

"Yeah, Kev, I guess so."

Not wasting a moment, Duran looked around fanatically for the child, but found no trace.

"Shit!"

"Duran, what's wrong?"

Lise asked, trying to remain calm but at the same time her spear was ready in hand.

"Didn't you see it?! That little punk!"

"What happened, Duran?"

Lise asked, spear already in hand. After a quick examination of Angela's bag, Kevin paled in understanding.

"No good."

"WHAT?! What no good?!"

Angela cried in frustration.

"Little runt stole the Wind Drum."  
"Which means…"

"We're stranded until we get it back."

"Shit."

"That's what I said."


End file.
